Solace the Sun Master
"You're going to know the truth of this world soon" Solace is One of the six El Masters, and the one who abducted the El Lady on the day of the Harmony Festival. Born of Rubenian decent, Solace is a gifted user of El energy and a man with an ambitious view of what can be done for the future of Elrios. He longs for the days before his adopted sister was chosen to become the El Lady. Personality Solace is protective of his little sister Hernia and kidnapped her after she became the El Lady candidate tho as time went on he became crueler and so threw the world into chaos upon doing this Appearence look at pic,im unsure how to describe it History The Solace Clan Solace, was a child of the Solace clan originally with the name Fenriart. He was born of a different mother than his siblings; his mother was a Rubenian, a bloodline scattered all across the continent with an extreme talent for manipulating El energy. Due to this, he became an outcast from all of his other siblings who grew jealous of his natural gift, especially his half-brother Sigmund. The events all started when he met his adopted sister Hernia in the castle garden. She had been beaten and bullied by Sigmund's guard. Noticing that the jewel on Hernia's necklace had gone missing, Fenriart faced the guards responsible and retrieved the jewel as well as demanding that they call his brother. This would not be the end of Sigmund's abuse towards Hernia as the event would happen again. Hernia pleaded that he and Sigmund would not fight, which Fenriart agreed to on his mother's necklace. However, Fenriart would go back on his promise, facing his brother. The two locked swords and Fenriart was on the winning end. However, when Fenriart let his guard down, Sigmund took the opportunity to strike. Hernia suddenly stepped in and repelled Sigmund. When Hernia went to heal and apologize to Fenriart, their necklaces began to resonate with each other; this is when Fenriart realized that Hernia was a descendant of the Rubenian just like he was. Not wanting to concern Hernia he said that they should leave the area. Sigmund's Plan After that, Sigmund had kidnapped Hernia and Fenriart attempted to meet with her, but could not find her. Hearing his sister's cries, Fenriart caught Sigmund attempting to steal her El energy in order to become the most powerful El user in the family as well as become the Master of Sun in place of Fenriart. Refusing to allow Sigmund to harm Hernia, Fenriart fired a powerful beam of El energy which fatally wounded Sigmund, who soon collapsed dead. Fenriart rushed toward Hernia. The girl was concerned for the boy until she noticed that Sigmund had been killed. Fenriart was worried that the event would repeat itself as he believed his siblings would do the same. He planned with Hernia to run away on the Night of Ishmael when everybody else would be distracted by the arrival of the new El Lady. Night of Ishmael Fenriart was waiting in the garden for Hernia so they could leave, but as he growing impatient and concerned, Fenriart went to go get Hernia himself. As he approached Hernia's room, he noticed a strange light. A passersby mentioned that the next El Lady had been chosen. As Fenriart approached, he was stopped by an El Priest who told him that the El Lady's successor had been chosen. The priests were escorting Hernia out of the property and into a carriage. Fenriart refused to accept it and rushed into to try and save her. He was stopped by his clan's guards as Herniawas taken away. El Master of the Sun Since that day, time has stood still for Fenriart as he longed to see Hernia once again. He trained, and in time, became the next in line to attain the right of the El Master of the Sun, Master Solace. On his initiation ceremony, he was able to see Hernia, however he was saddened by her cold expression. The following days, he wondered if she had simply chosen to forget him, or if she had devoted herself. He longed for the days before she was taken. Then Solace was greeted by another master, Master Ebalon who told him about the Illuminous Phenomenon, that the El Lady will have her emotions, memories, and sense of self slowly taken away until she becomes one with the El, something he admits is an unfortunate fate. One day, Solace confronted Hernia, telling her that time has stopped for him since the day she left, and that he still wants to leave with her. Solace tells her that he doesn't want her memories and emotions to fade away. The El Lady tells him that she has a duty to govern and is responsible for the El and the continent. She tells Solace that she can't put the continent in danger for her own happiness, and that he should do the same. As the Harmony Festival approaches, Solace meets with Denif about incidents surrounding the El Lady. Denif tells Solace about the events of the previous El Lady from a hundred years ago, when Henir zealots attacked the El Lady and caused to the El to go on a rampage and nearly annihilate the continent. He was thankful that the events didn't quite repeat themselves and that the current El Lady was unharmed. Solace asks Denif about these Henir zealots, Denif replies that they're a group of extremists who believe that Henir is the true god and wishes to eradicate anything not born from Henir, one of their main targets being the goddess serving under Elia, Ishmael. Solace grows concerned that the El Lady may be attacked again, and not wanting her to become one with the El, he makes a plan to build a machine which stabilizes the El in her place. The Harmony Festival Every three years, during the Harmony Festival, when all life in Elrios is at peace with one another, the El Masters are actually at work the hardest during this time. While the Sun and the Moon are one in the sky, the El is at its most unstable and the El Masters and El Lady do their best to keep the El in balance. Solace had planned this day for them (his sister and him) to leave. He had completed his machine, which in theory would separate the El Lady's tie to the El and stabilize it itself. Hernia, however, admits that her memories are already becoming foggy, that much of the time she had spent with Fenriart had faded away, that even if she were to leave with Solace, she would only be a hollow shell of Hernia. She trusts Solace to make the right choice on the day of the festival. On the day of the Harmony Festival, Solace had been thinking about what he should do: leave with Hernia, or respect her duty as the El Lady. In the end, he decided to respect her wishes and devoted himself as the Master of the Sun. However, ise decision came to a halt when there was a large explosion and someone or something had enacted Solace's original plan without him knowing. Solace was in confusion as the process he had originally put forth was occurring abnormally fast which would force the El Lady and the El to merge. Knowing the gravity of the situation, Solace tried to rush to the El Lady's side. Denif, suspicious of Solace's actions, sent soldiers to try and stop him. He saw that she had fallen into a sleep-like state. Knowing that she would be consumed by the El, using his necklace, Solace was able to peer into the El Lady's memories one last time. In it, he saw a glimpse of their childhood, memories that Hernia had not yet forgotten. With these memories, the El Lady awoke one last time. Without any choice, Solace took the El Lady and the two escaped the scene. With the El Lady gone and the El at its most unstable state, the El shattered in the catastrophic event known as the El Explosion. Solace and the El Lady would only watch. Stricken by grief that she allowed the El to shatter, the El Lady put herself into an eternal coma, until the El could be restored. Faintly, an unknown voice says "Haha... this isn't such a bad ending?" Solace in Elysion Through unknown means, Solace made his way with an unconscious El Lady to Elysion. Solace had arrived to Elysion during a meteor shower that was assaulting the city. He helped defend the city with his immense powers and protected it from the meteor shower with ease, to Adrian Nasod's amazement. Solace soon found himself taking refuge in Elysion, Herjuno however feeling suspicious of Solace. Adrian, blinded by his fascination towards the El Lady, planned to replace Herjuno with Herbaon. Solace and his goons, suspicious of Herjuno, attacked the boy and threw him off Elysion into Atlas. After Herjuno had been disposed of, Solace had requested a stay in Adrian's Palace as well as a hibernation capsule for himself and the El Lady. Adrian, eager to investigate the El Lady for himself, gladly complied to Solace's demands. Solace eventually heard of Adrian's attempt to hack into the El Lady's hibernation pod and became outraged at Adrian. In a fit of rage, Solace decided to shut off Adrian's Palace by placing barriers not only preventing anybody from entering or exiting, but to also cut off any signals from entering of leaving the palace so his plans would not be jeopardized. With Adrian trapped and returning to his slumber, Solace found his way to the city's main power supply and rerouted it to his base. While in Elysion, Solace came into contact with an Elysion Nasod named Dekal, who would begin to work under Solace. Requiring high quality Diceon ore, Solace sent Dekal down to Atlas in order to steal supplies of Diceon to be shipped directly to Solace. Chapter 21: The Other Dimensional World While the El Search Party made their way to the Diceon Research Lab in Diceon Mines, they found themselves confronting Dekal in the middle of a transmission with Solace. Chapter 23: What's Happening in Elysion? While the El Search Party traveled through the Celestial Crossroads, Elsword felt a dark presence in the air, followed by Elesis who got a severe headache. Chung soon pointed out a strange sigil in the distance. Little did they know, the sigil was Solace. Solace stated his surprise that Elsword had made it so far, and commends Elsword for coming. However, he said that they had come too early, too weak. He offered to let them live if they abandon their mission right then. He scoffed at them still playing with their childish El Search Party. Elesis firmly refused Solace's negotiation. Certain that he won't sway the El Search Party, Solace's projection disappears and the two statues guarding the city of Elysion in the Celestial Crossroads, Herna Orb and Herna Shield, come to life under the influence of Solace. Chapter 25: The Dark Flame Sun The entire time, it is revealed that Solace had been using the high quality Diceon and the city's main power supply to create a giant El. The energy that the large El gave off is what Eve described as unimaginable, and what Elsword described as feeling like the ancient El of the past, the original El, which Eve confirmed having lived prior to the El Explosion. When the El Search Party found themselves in Solace's chamber, they see the El Lady off in the distance. While Elesis was experiencing more headaches, Solace told the group that she was reacting to the El Lady as her successor. He greeted the El Search Party having made it this far, for Elsword soon realized the voice was that of Solace. Elsword demanded to know what he was doing to Elesis. However, Solace reiterates what he had said before. He states that all the choices that had lead up to this point were all up to Elsword. While he was able to come this far, his actions had merely delayed the inevitable. He asks how their El Search Party game was before preparing to bring an end to them as their final test: to test the justice they hold and the power of Elsword and his friends. By the end of the battle, all the party collapses, only Elsword remained, barely standing. With the battle reduced to just the two, Solace believed it was time to activate his device. A bright shines shines through the device and everything goes white. Chapter 26: The Past and the Future The device sent Elsword through Solace's memories, where he intended to show Elsword the truth, about the El Lady and himself. After witnessing the Halted Sun's Memory, it was just Elsword and Solace. Solace knew that Elsword was well aware of the events that were soon to follow. Elsword wanted to know what Solace wanted. Solace asked Elsword what he felt when viewing through his memories, and told him that Hernia had locked herself in her coma-like state since the El Explosion. Solace revealed that he believes that the world shouldn't have to rely on the El. Elsword replies to him that the world needs the El to survive, that they've been trying to find the El Lady to restore peace to the world, back to when the El wasn't destroyed. He told Elsword that if she was able to restore the El, she would only be fated to become a component of it. Solace told Elsword that he has the power to change the future, that he has an unparalleled ability to resonate with the El. Elsword was reluctant to stray from his friends and comrades. Solace told him that if he wishes for the El to be restored, the events will simply repeat themselves with Elesis becoming the new El Lady. Solace revealed that he aimed to create a world where one major El doesn't exist, that he wanted to connect Ruben's El and the six major El's as well as the energy of the people to create a world where they don't have to depend on El. Elsword was uncertain such a radical plan would work, however Solace said that the choice is up to Elsword, as he is the Guardian of El. He could defeat Solace and wish the El be restored, and have the cycle repeat itself starting with Elesis, or break such a vicious cycle and try to create a new world. Solace commented that Elsword and his friends had bested countless foes and rivaled Demon Generals, but they did not do so with their power alone, but with the bonds they've forged with everybody they've met, that a small chosen minority cannot change the world, but that all life can. Solace left the choice for Elsword, the option he believes will benefit all of Elrios. With Elsword's friends brought into Solace's realm, Solace trusted that Elsword would choose the future he truly desires, with his friends by his side in full support with whatever decision he makes. Chapter 27: The Boy and the El Elsword decided for himself that neither options suited him. He told Solace that if he decided to follow his plan, he would just eventually use up all the Diceon and bring the end of Elysion. Elsword couldn't let Elysion be sacrificed either, for Yuno, Herbaon, and everybody. Solace asks if he plans to reinstate the cycle of the El Lady with Elesis being its first victim. Elswordremembered that Solace had said that he was connected to the El, Elsword decided to sacrifice himself for the El. Solace found Elsword's plan too radical and impossible, however Elsword would not back down from his choice, one that would protect his friends, family, and everybody. Elsword made his decision and activated the Diceon core. Elsword poured his energy into the El and all the El fragments around the world reunited into one. In that moment, Solace injected the El with Diceon in order to stabilize it and prevent the El from consuming Elsword. Back in the real world, the rest of the El Search Party had wondered what was going on, a massive energy had spawned from Elrios. Solace told them that the original El must have recombined and Elrianode had been rebuilt. He tells the group that Elsword used all his energy to restore the El and is probably inside of it. Ara notices a light coming from Hernia's capsule, Solace looked over in shock. He rushed to Hernia's side and was surprised to see her finally awaken. Solace concerns himself over Hernia saying that she should rest, though she insisted that she was fine before confronting the El Search Party of the situation. Solace tells the group that he had injected Diceon energy into the El to prevent Elsword from being consumed immediately. Hernia tells the group that they should go to Elrianode and seek out the dragon El Master, Denif, for help. Add asks if the two were going to Elrianode with them, but Solace declines, saying that he is no longer fit to be and El Master and wanting to stay alongside Hernia. Hernia insisted she go, but Solace told her he doesn't want to risk her joining with the El again, and saying that they still have unfinished business here. Solace and Hernia came to the conclusion that they must investigate who was responsible for causing the El to explode, now that Elrianode had been restored, the culprits most likely returned as well. Chapter 29: Invasion of the Order While investigating from Elysion, Solace felt a change in the Henir energy in Elrianode. While the barrier surrounding the area should remain stable being a natural phenomenon, he felt that something was causing the Henir energy to react. Following his suspicions he made his way to Elrianode City. There he observed the Spatio Reaper and its ability to rip fissures and summon monsters which became enhanced by the presence of Henir. While the El Search Party were fending off onslaughts of monsters in Elrianode City, things started to look bad. The monsters were getting more powerful and were soon to overwhelm the group. Just when things were about to take a turn for the worst, Solace swooped in and protected the group, much to their surprise. The group wondered why he was in Elrianode and he reported his findings. He also tells the group as they expected, Henir's Order are the ones behind it. Evaluating the way the monsters are acting, Solace grows suspicious that they may be planning something greater than what it seen at face value. Raven speculates that the monsters are a mere distraction, which Solace doesn't rule out as a possibility. Chung insists on stopping the monsters in the city first and closing off the fissures, Solace agrees and suggest they check out the biggest fissure in the area. He tells the group to go and he'll protect the after leading to the El Tower, as his duty as an El Master. He tells the group to keep his presence in Elrianode a secret to the other Masters, not feeling ready to confront them. Chapter 30: Henir's Passage By the time the El Search Party secured Elrianode City, Solace had already made his way out. He headed back to Elysion to regroup with Hernia. Chapter 31: Interdimensional Colossus and... While in Elysion, Hernia continued to plead Solace to let her return to the El in Elrianode. While Solace tried to sway her away from sacrificing herself, in the end her will was too much for Solace to hold back. Learning on some knowledge the potential incoming thread of Henir's Order on Elrianode, the two decided to return to the city they had fled long ago. The two arrived in the city just in time as Hennon and his minions were just about to launch their all out assault on the El Tower. As Denif and Ventus began to prepare themselves, out of nowhere, Solace and Hernia arrived to provide them assistance, Solace tells Denif that he will put up the barrier, which caught Denif by surprise to hear an old voice. Ventus greeted Solace and commented on the time he had been free while they fell into slumber, Solace remained quiet before telling Ventus he hadn't changed. Ventus remembers something we wanted to do then punches Solace for making them go through their struggle due to the El Explosion. He then punched him again for making Denif worry. Solace accepted what was coming to him. Herniaafterwards tells Denif that she want to give herself over to the El to protect it. Ventus asks Solace if he agreed to this, Solace tells him that he could not break Hernia's will. Denif and Ventus both try to sway Hernia away from her decision, for her and Solace's sake. After the El Priestesses convinced Hernia to trust them to help protect the El. The Master readied themselves to defend the El Tower with their lives. After the battle for the El Tower was over and the monsters began to dwindle. Denif told Hernia that she and Solace should leave Elrianode, to live their own lives. Ventus agrees and nudges the two. Solace and Denif were annoyed by his crudeness but Denif lets it slide just this once. Chapter 32: Recuperation Solace and Hernia find themselves by themselves having left Elrianode and the lives they once had as El Master and El Lady behind. The two worry about each other but they both feel happy that they have one another. Hernia tells Solace that it took a long time to finally be by Fenriart's side again, and she thanks him for waiting all this time. Solace tells Hernia that she no longer has to wait. The two journey together. https://elwiki.net/w/Solace Abilities Many have had difficulty fighting this powerful boss and for good reason, he is powerful compared to the other bosses in ELsword and was considered the final boss. Moves *'Teleport:' Solace can blink across the map at will. *'Counter Slash:' Solace counters after being flinched and moves forward through the player while being completely immune. The immunity lasts until Solace moves again after the slash. *'Mana Break:' Solace can mana break, much like players, allowing him to avoid soaking in attacks and even gives him a few moments of invincibility just like players. This does not actually decrease his MP. *'Slash Combo:' Perform several consecutive slashes finishing by launching targets. *'Sword Fall Combo:' Summon multiple swords which will strike the ground at a diagonal angle. He will follow up with a series of slashes launching players into the air then sending a barrage of homing swords at players. *'Rising Slashes:' Solace will create a suction vortex dealing multiple hits then cause a blade to pierce out of the ground in front and behind himself. After he may summon six more blades in a circle around himself. He may follow that by sending two large flaming blades outwards across the map. *'Rising Wave:' Summon three swords in front of himself. ---- Upon the start of the fight, Solace's health bar will be engulfed by the of Judgement. The mark will change depending on the outcome of Judgement moves. *'Mark of Judgement:' When a player fails a Judgement move, they will be inflicted with the Condemnation debuff that reduces their attack power and movement speed and adds one gauge to the mark. When a player clears a Judgement move successfully, they will gain the Blessing buff that increases their attack speed and movement speed and removes one gauge from the mark. When the mark is filled completely, Solace will burn HP from any player that attacks him, equal to 10% of the damage inflicted. *'Judgement Confusion Stigma:' Solace will inflict players with a Mark of the Sun that counts down until it explodes. The player fails the attack if the mark overlaps with the mark of other players or Solace during this attack when the timer hits 0. *'Judgement Darkness Flame:' Solace will warp to the center of the stage, summoning 3 Dark Scabbards and 3 Light Scabbards in 6 spots on the stage in a random order. If Solace is allowed to recover 3 of these scabbards, the player fails the attack and he will cause a stage wide explosion dealing massive damage to everyone. If the player prevents this by destroying the scabbards or keeping him occupied by having him attack you, Solace will be weakened for a period of time allowing you to deal damage to him uninterrupted. *'Judgement Ignition Rain:' Solace sends dark swords up from the ground, knocking players up and binding them in the air. He will then warp to the center of the stage while causing the swords to fall back down and embed themselves into the ground. Solace will then detonate the swords causing a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground. The bind can be escaped by tapping the directional keys quickly. The player fails the attack if they are hit by the pillars of fire. One of the two flotation devices on either side of the stage will activate allowing the player to jump out of reach. A command jump such as Luciel's >>^X will not allow you to gain enough height. Boss: Solace (Phase 2) Moves Solace is able to use all the abilities from Phase 1 with the exception of Judgement Darkness Flame. *'Final Trial:' Solace immediately fills up all the gauges of the of Judgement upon the start of the phase, burning HP from players as before. Players are given a 60 second time limit to both reduce Solace's HP as quickly as possible, as well as to deplete the gauge on the mark by clearing at least 2 Judgement moves successfully in a 3- or 4-man party. If done successfully, Solace will not activate the move below and you will be allowed to defeat him within the time limit, winning the fight. When the timer reaches 0, the gauge is cleared and the player loses the fight, but can still clear the dungeon by defeating him afterward. He will continue the the fight as normal but Judgement attacks will no longer fill the gauge. *'Space of the Black Sun:' Upon reaching 4 bars of health within the initial 60 seconds of the fight, if Solace's of Judgement still has at least one gauge filled, it will grant him full immunity to any source of damage for the remainder of the initial 60 second timer, and will be removed once it reaches 0. **As such you should clear the mark entirely first (only possible with 3 or more people) before lowering his HP to prevent him from triggering this skill. Boss: Halted Sun's Memory https://elwiki.net/w/File:HaltedSunSolaceIngame.png Solace's appearances in Halted Sun's Memory. Solace will appear in Halted Sun's Memory as the dungeon's main boss. Moves *'Teleport:' Solace can blink across the map at will. *'Counter Slash:' Solace counters after being flinched and moves forward through the player while being completely immune. The immunity lasts until Solace moves again after the slash. *'Slash Combo:' Perform several consecutive circle slashes finishing by launching targets. *'Sword Fall:' Summon multiple swords which will strike the ground at a diagonal angle. *'Rising Wave:' Summon three swords in front of himself. *'Solar Eruption:' Solace will cause a single eruption from under a player, which does massive damage. This will stun the player. *'Solar Flare:' Solace will surround himself with a fire shield that pushes players away which many eruptions of fire burst out all over the stage. *'Solar Beam:' Teleport to either the right of left side of the arena pushing players with a powerful wind before firing a massive beam or fire. Use the teleporter pads on either side of the stage to avoid the attack and get behind Solace. *'Empower:' Solace can buff himself by consuming part of his power gauge *'Flash of Death:' Using three bars of his power gauge, Solace teleports to the center of the stage and creates a blinding flash of light. This light will deals a large number of hits and cannot be mana broken. Gallery Solace Sigil.png|Solaces Sigil 989c90f8b1e6bb0b98e69465105f865c.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mikiu Hatsune Category:The EL Masters Category:Male